Nouvelle Generation
by Chocomy
Summary: Lorsque lucy se rend compte que tous le monde a oublié son anniversaire et que toute la guile la remplacer part lisanna elle s'en va vers une nouvelle destiné jeune auteur a lire rapidement " CLICHE "
1. Chapitre 1 au revoir

Je te l'ai retapée :

POV Lucy.  
Ce jour-là, tout allait bien. Je me suis réveillée doucement et, en regardant sur le canapé, je vis, à ma grande surprise, que Natsu n'était pas là. Je me dis qu'il avait enfin compris que mon appartement n'était pas son domicile et, dans la bonne humeur, je me préparai un petit déjeuner. Suite à ça, je me choisis une jolie tenue, car aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Je sortis de chez moi et je marchais en direction de la guilde d'un pas léger. Quand j'y fus, je constatai avec joie qu'il n'y avait aucune chaise, aucune table, aucun autre objet qui vole et que donc, il n'y avait aucune bataille. La seule chose que je vis fut une grande banderole avec marqué dessus : « Bon retour Lisana ». C'était une belle banderole, très jolie mais il manquait quelque chose. Alors, je me dirigeai vers le bar où se tenait Mirajane et je lui dit :  
« Salut Mira, rien de spécial prévu aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oh, bonjour Lucy, dit-elle, Oui, il y a quelque chose.  
Suite à cette réponse, mon visage s'éclaira mais s'assombrit aussitôt quand elle dit la suite.  
\- Quoi donc, lui demandais-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ? Lisana est revenue et nous fêtons son retour. Sinon, rien d'autre.  
\- Oh … Non, je ne savais pas, fis-je, blessée. »  
Je devais halluciner ! Celle que je croyais être mon amie avait oublié mon anniversaire ! Soudain, un grand bruit retentit. Je supposais que c'était Natsu et je me tournai vers l'entrée. C'était lui, effectivement. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il me fit un grand sourire ainsi qu'un grand « Salut » de la main et je m'avançais vers lui. Sauf qu'il m'ignora royalement et passa à côté de moi comme si j'étais un fantôme. Je compris que ces signes étaient destinés à Mirajane quand il s'assit au bar et lui dit :  
« C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ! »  
J'étais détruite, comme si on m'avait brûlé tout mon corps au fer blanc. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du maître et là, je constatai avec effroi que, depuis l'arrivée de Lisana, c'était comme si toute la guilde m'avait oubliée et ne se souciait plus de moi. Reby, Natsu, Grey, Erza et même Mira que je considérais comme ma meilleure amie, tous m'avaient oubliée ou me traitaient comme une inconnue. J'eus alors une idée : quitter la guilde. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Au départ, je voulais exposer mon problème au maître mais, finalement, je pris cette décision. Je m'arrêtais, et me dis que, si je leur parlais, la situation serait peut-être plus claire quand j'entendis une étrange conversation :  
« Elle est bien plus forte que Lucy, certes, mais elle reste notre amie !  
Je reconnus alors cette voix : c'était celle d'Erza.  
\- Mais, on s'en fout ! Moi, je veux refaire des missions avec Lisana !  
Mon cœur s'alourdit : la personne qui venait de parler était Natsu. Je me penchais et vis, sous l'escalier, Erza, Natsu et Grey en train de parler. Pour mieux écouter leur conversation, je m'assis sur les marches et je faisais semblant de lire.  
\- Natsu a raison Erza, fit Grey, Lucy était juste une remplaçante.  
\- Merci Grey, s'exclama Natsu d'un ton joyeux, t'es vraiment un frère !  
\- Bon, trancha Erza, si vous y tenez tellement, on exclut Lucy et on prend Lisana à la place. »  
Ils hurlèrent de joie tandis que je courais en pleurs vers le bureau du maître. Chacun de leurs mots résonnait dans mon esprit comme les paroles d'un mauvais sort et ils me faisaient l'effet de milliers de coups de couteau. J'ouvris brusquement la porte du bureau du maître et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, je lui dis entre deux sanglots :  
« Je quitte Fairy Tail. J'ai trop souffert. Je deviendrais plus forte, je vous le promets mais ne vous attendez pas à me revoir bientôt. »  
Je vis rapidement sa mine ébahie et acceptai qu'il m'accompagne faire mes adieux à Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gajeel et Juvia. Ils essayèrent de me retenir :  
« Mais enfin Lucy, pourquoi quittes-tu Juvia et les autres ? me demanda Juvia.  
\- Je ne suis pas très appréciée ici on dirait, je ne suis qu'une remplaçante, dis-je en jetant un regard féroce à Erza, Grey et Natsu. Fairy Tail est une famille ? Pas pour certains. On est juste des pions qui attendent d'être remplacés parce qu'ils sont trop faibles.  
Juvia et Gajeel me regardèrent avec stupeur. Erza protesta :  
\- Tu te trompes Lucy, tu es notre amie !  
\- Je me demande qu'elle est ta définition d' « amis » parce qu'on a sans doute pas la même fis-je, hors de moi. Les amis, ils ne se remplacent pas !  
Ma tristesse était devenue de la colère. Sans doute la partie noire de mon cœur. La mort de ma mère … Mon père qui me hait … Toute cette tristesse était devenue de la colère. Cependant, je restais calme.  
\- Non Luce, tu dois rester, fit Natsu.  
\- Toi, tais-toi. Ne m'appelle plus Luce … Non, ne me parle plus du tout. J'ai fait la plus grande erreur de ma vie en te suivant, à Harujion. »  
J'ai essayé de parler calmement, mais, dans mon cœur, je sentais que la haine et la colère étaient remplacés par de la tristesse et du désespoir. 


	2. Chapitre 2 NEW CITY AND NEW GUILD

POV Lucy :

Je sortis de la guilde et courus jusqu'à mon appartement. J'ouvris la porte d'un mouvement brusque, traversai le salon et je m'arrêtai. Je me demandais si oui ou non j'allais le faire. Finalement, j'optai pour la réponse positive. J'allai dans ma salle de bain et j'ouvris le robinet du lavabo dans lequel je versai du savon. Déterminée, je plongeai mes mains dedans et m'effaça la marque de Fairy Tail. Suite à ça, je coupai l'eau et je partis vers la gare. A peine partie, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler et je me retournai. Sur le pas de la porte, je vis ma propriétaire. Je lui dis que je rendais mon appartement. Elle me regarda avec surprise et, comprenant ce qu'elle allait me dire, j'ajoutai qu'elle pouvait garder le loyer du prochain mois que j'avais payé en avance. Elle me fit un grand sourire et me souffla un Merci. Epuisée, je continuai lentement ma route vers la gare en me remémorant les évènements de la matinée. J'étais encore blessée par les paroles de ceux que je considérais comme des amis. Même Juvia qui ne m'aimait pas trop avait été plus gentille qu'eux. Je trainais un peu les pieds et je mis beaucoup de temps à parvenir à la gare. Quand j'y fus, j'invoquai Virgo :

« Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Virgo.  
\- Bonjour Princesse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- Prends-moi mes affaires, s'il te plaît et reviens ici. Surtout, évite de creuser des trous un peu partout dans la ville, dis-je d'un ton ironique. »  
Elle me regarda d'un air surpris mais elle alla, en marchant, récupérer mes affaires. Je profitai d'un moment seule pour aller prendre des prospectus de visite de Magniolia, à l'intérieur de la gare. Sur mon passage, les gens murmuraient « Eh, regardez, c'est Lucy de Fairy Tail. » et d'autres répondaient « Mais non, elle n'a pas la marque ». A ce moment-là, j'étais satisfaite d'avoir quitté la guilde et pensé à effacer mon symbole. Je ne voulais plus rien à avoir en commun avec eux. Je regardais attentivement les prospectus quand mon regard tomba sur « Visitez Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus joyeuse et forte de tout Fiore », une annonce. J'ouvris le dépliant et me vit, au centre, avec Natsu, Erza, Grey et Happy. Je commençai à pleurer, car ils me rappelaient ce qui c'était passé. Devinant que les gens me regardaient bizarrement, je séchai mes larmes et allai au guichet afin de prendre un billet de train. Je dis à la responsable :  
« Bonjour, excusez-moi, pourrais-je avoir un billet pour le prochain train ?  
\- Oui bien-sûr, me dit-elle, quelle destination souhaitez-vous ?  
\- Peu importe … Du moment que je passe un moment dans le train.  
Elle me regarda, surprise. Décidément, j'avais un don pour choquer les gens.  
\- Eh bien … En ce moment, les trains sont surchargés. Voyons voir … Ah oui ! Il y a trois places pour Era, où se trouve le Conseil Magique et deux places pour Crocus où vous pourrez admirer le palais.  
\- Merci. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur Crocus ?  
\- Oh euh … D'accord. Alors, elle est actuellement en réparation mais vous pourrez y admirer ses plus que nombreuses fleurs. Vous pourrez visiter le Mercurius et …  
Elle baissa la voix et me chuchota :  
\- On raconte que Sabertooth est située pas très loin. Mais, ce ne sont que des rumeurs et, excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas guide de voyage.  
\- Oui, désolée. Je vous prends les deux places pour Crocus.  
\- Merci Mlle. »  
Elle ouvrit un portail magique, inscrivit quelques données sur un écran et en sortit un billet. Je me déplaçai et vit avec horreur que le train allait partir. Heureusement pour moi, Virgo arriva et je pus monter dans le train. Nous nous installâmes, face à face, et quand Virgo me demanda si elle pouvait partir, je l'autorisai. J'appelai alors Léo. Comme d'habitude, cet imbécile me demanda si c'était pour un rencard mais, quand il vit ma main droite il se calma et me demanda ce qui se passait. Pour lui expliquer, je commençai alors un long récit. Je vis que sa tête était de plus en plus surprise, allant de l'étonnement jusqu'au choc au fur et à mesure de mon histoire. A la fin, il me dit que lui ainsi que tous les esprits ne me laisseraient pas tomber et, sur ces gentilles paroles, je fermai sa porte. Ces mots m'avaient réchauffé le cœur. Je m'étais trompée ! Il me restait encore des amis : mes esprits. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées, si bien que le contrôleur me fit sursauter quand il me dit :

« Excusez-moi Mlle, mais le train est arrivé en destination de Crocus, notre Terminus. Je doute que vous vouliez continuer donc veuillez descendre du train, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Oh euh … Oui, pardon, balbutiais-je. »  
Je pris mes valises et descendis du train. Heureusement pour moi, il faisait encore jour. Je pris un plan de Crocus et me louai un appartement, à un prix raisonnable, avec une vue sur le palais et la montagne ainsi des meubles confortables. Puis, voulant changer de vie, je m'achetai une panoplie de vêtements noirs et vendis les anciens. Tous les jours, vêtue de shorts et de débardeurs, j'allais m'entrainer dans la montagne. Je m'étais concoctée une rude programme d'entrainement : je devais enchainer pompes, tractions, coups de poings et de pieds, sorts et invocations. Je ne faisais une pause qu'une fois tous les mois, et cette pause ne durait qu'un jour. Je me perfectionnais ainsi pendant 3 mois jusqu'à ce que je puisse invoquer 5 esprits à la fois sans être épuisée, soit la moitié de mes clés d'or. Au beau milieu du quatrième mois, je me souvins qu'être un mage clandestin était mal vu. Je décidais alors de chercher une guilde tout en alourdissant mon programme et, en m'enfonçant dans la montagne, je découvris un bâtiment étrange. Je m'approchais et quand j'entendis des personnes parler, je me cachai derrière des rochers. Je décalai légèrement ma tête vers la droite et vis Sting Eucliffe, accompagné de Rog Chenny et de Yukino Agria devant le bâtiment, qui semblait entièrement rénové. Je levais la tête et vis, marqué en lettres blanches et extrêmement grandes « SABER TOOTH ». Je repensais à ce que je m'étais dit le matin même et je pensai que je devais y entrer, coûte que coûte. Je retournais alors chez moi et me préparais. Ce soir-là, je pris un bain et mis de côté une robe noire, toute simple, ainsi que des bottes à talons, tout aussi sombres. Suite à ça, je m'endormis.  
Quand je me réveillai, il faisait encore nuit. Je mis ma tenue, pris un léger mais consistant petit déjeuner et allai vers la montagne. Je courais, si bien que j'y arrivai. Quand je fus devant Saber tooth, il faisait jour et il y avait plein de bruit, de paroles et de gaieté. J'hésitai un moment devant la porte puis je me décidai à entrer. Je savais que le bureau du maître était situé au fond de la guilde. Ce qui ne me rassurait, pas, c'était qu'à chaque pas que je faisais, les membre de Saber me regardaient et se disaient des choses entre eux. Finalement, je parvins devant le bureau du maître. Hésitante mais confiante, j'ouvris la porte.


	3. Merci

Je voudrais remercier luucy-san

c'est un génie et si vous avez besoin d'une correctrice contacter la c'est un génie

merci a elle

elle m'a aider moi auteur pleine de fautes et en commencement merci


	4. Chapitre 3 SABER TOOTH

POV Rog :

Quand elle passa devant moi, je la reconnus aussitôt. Elle avait un peu changé, certes, mais elle restait toujours aussi belle. Ses beaux cheveux d'or lui arrivaient à la taille et ses grands yeux chocolat brillaient tellement qu'on aurait dit des étoiles. Elle me parut maigre mais je me dis que c'était dû à son soin et à son rude entrainement. . Effectivement, elle passa plusieurs mois à l'hopital avec autour d'elle les meilleurs médecins de Fiore suite à des effets secondaires dus à l'horrible torture que Minerva lui a faite subir pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques. Je fus tout de même surpris de la voir ici. Ne faisait-elle pas partie de Fairy Tail ? Ah, non, c'est vrai, elle l'a quittée, il y a quatre mois il me semble, pour aller s'entrainer dans la montagne, à coté de chez nous. C'est vrai que je l'ai regardée … de temps en temps … Oui, sa maigreur est logique. Je la regardait encore quand je m'aperçus qu'elle me regardait elle aussi. Je me mis à rougir et, pour éviter qu'elle s'en rende compte, je tournais la tête et me pris une porte de placard dans la tête. Toute la guilde rigola et je crus la voir sourire avant de continuer sa route. Décidément , elle fait vraiment tourner des têtes cette Lucy Heartfilia.

POV Sting :

Je faisais la liste des … membres de ma guilde quand une bombe blonde entra dans mon bureau, sans même frapper. Décidément ! C'est moi ou les filles sexy venaient à moi juste au mauvais moment ? Comme elle m'avait énervé, je décidai de l'énerver à mon tour : je fis semblant d'être occupé (avec une paperasse administrative que je mets toujours au fond d'un tiroir …) Sauf que celle-là ne venait pas pour … moi :

« Bonjour

Son ton semblait doux mais je crus sentir une certaine froideur derrière.

\- Bonjour, lui répondis-je, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

J'étais intrigué par cette fille. Il me semblait la connaitre.

\- J'aimerais intégrer votre guilde, Saber Tooth, dit-elle.

\- Voyons voir … Puis-je d'abord connaître votre nom ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Lucy Heartfilia … Quel joli nom … Eh, mais dis-moi, petite fée, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aimerais rejoindre Saber Tooth, fit-elle.

\- Aller, retourne dans ta guilde petite fée. Ah oui, et salue Natsu de ma part ! lui dis-je. Ici, ce n'est pas un terrain pour les petites fées mais pour les grands tigres.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux rejoindre Saber Tooth, Sting Eucliffe, protesta-elle. Je hais Natsu, et toute sa clique de dégénérés. Je hais Fairy Tail, des gens qui feraient bien d'ouvrir une Lacrima d'information. J'ai un peu progressé, mais si on ne veut pas de moi ici, je trouverais ailleurs et …

\- Combien d'Esprits ? La coupais-je.

\- Que … Quoi ? Balbutia-elle.

\- Combien d'Esprits peux-tu invoquer en même temps ? Répétais-je. Tu as dit que tu avais progressé. Je sais que tu pouvais invoquer deux Esprits pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques, donc combien peux-tu en invoquer maintenant ?

\- Euh … Cinq, dit-elle, et Six quand l'adversaire est faible. Oui, c'est ça. Je peux invoquer cinq esprits en même temps.

\- Alors Lucy, bienvenue à Saber Tooth, parmi les tigres ! M'exclamais-je. »

Elle fit alors un grand sourire et son visage s'illumina. Au fond de moi, et tout comme elle, j'étais assez heureux de sa venue. Désormais, dans notre guilde, nous avons désormais les Douze (ou treize) esprits du Zodiaque, ainsi que leurs très jolies constellationistes.

POV Lucy :

Enfin j'avais rejoint Saber Tooth. Ma joie fut telle que mon visage le laissait clairement voir. Le maître, ou Sting, sourit lui aussi et dit :

« Eh, oh, poulette, je te la mets où ta marque ? Ah, et dans quelle couleur ?

Son sourire avait disparu. Il avait un air très sérieux et tenait un tampon ainsi qu'une palette d'encres.

\- Euh … Noire, dis-je, et dans le dos. »

Quand il me pressa le tampon sur l'omoplate gauche, je sentis que ses mains étaient très douces, et qu'il faisait comme attention de ne pas me faire mal. Pour éviter toute interpellation du genre … désagréable, je me fis que queue sur le côté droit, afin que ma marque soit visible. Le fait que j'avais une robe bustier m'arrangeait beaucoup, car ma marque était bien plus visible. Suite à ça, je descendis les escaliers et revins dans la salle principale. La plupart des mages m'interpellaient et, les ignorant, je m'assis au bar. A ce moment, tous virent mon signe et se turent. Je fis la rencontre de Farina, une fille gentille mais un peu agressive qui devint vite mon amie. Elle était brune et avait des yeux chocolat. Au fur et à mesure des jours, je commençais à m'adapter à Saber Tooth. Les gens commençaient à me voir plus comme une féroce tigresse qu'une faible fée, et moi ça m'allait parfaitement. J'avais découvert d'autres sorts dans le même genre qu'Uranos Métria, et donc les gens croyaient que j'avais la magie … des étoiles. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au jour où je croisai deux personnes qui connaissaient ma véritable identité et a véritable magie. Deux personnes que j'aurais préféré éviter : Rufus et Orga :

« Oh, mais qui voilà, commença Rufus, une ex-fée nous fait l'honneur de sa visite.

\- Tu as raison sur un point, mon cher Rufus, répondis-je, une EX-fée. Ta mémoire a besoin d'être r*** car, désormais, je ne visite pas. Je suis devenue une tigresse. Je fais partie de Saber Tooth depuis un mois, que vous le vouliez ou non.

\- Peu importe, fit Orga d'une voix rauque. Que tu sois une tigresse ou non, franchement, ça m'est complètement égal. Seulement, Pourquoi Sting t'a-t-il acceptée ?

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas te répondre, Orga, mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il m'a acceptée. »


	5. Chapitre 4 EXPLICATION

Fairy Tail n'était plus la même. Il y a six mois, Lucy Hertfillia, une des rares constellationistes que

ce monde compte encore avait quitté cette guilde. Fairy Tail, d'habitude si agitée était devenue

calme. Plus de bagarres pour des broutilles, plus de fêtes, plus rien. L'absence de la jeune

constellationiste se faisait sentir. Tandis qu'a Saber Tooth, la joie était à son comble. Après avoir

rencontré la plupart des mages, Lucy Heartfilia, la même constellationiste, se fit respecter des

plus grands mages de Fiore. Quelques semaines après son adhésion, elle avait déjà fait ses

preuves et était devenue une mage de rang XS. Le rang XS n'est pas au niveau des guildes mais

au niveau du conseil magique ; il s'agit d'une classe supérieure aux 10 mages Saints.

Seulement, pour éviter d'attirer la jalousie des guildes, seuls Sting, le maître de Saber Tooth et

les mages de rang S de cette guilde étaient au courant de son statut. Elle était donc, aux yeux

de la grande majorité de Fiore, une mage très puissante de Rang S. Parmi les mages de Rang S

de Saber Tooth se trouvaient Orga, Rufus et Rogue, Sting étant le maître. En parlant de Rogue

Cheney, ce beau ténébreux aux allures gothiques faisait craquer Lucy. Elle s'efforçait de le cacher

mais toute la guilde le savait. Farina, devenue sa meilleure amie, ne cessait de la taquiner sur ce

sujet, lui donnant à chaque fois l'air d'une tomate qui aurait pris un coup de soleil. Rogue, quand

à lui, pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de Sting, car elle allait souvent dans son bureau (bien que

ce soit pour son statut). Mais un jour, quelque chose d'inattendu arriva. Lucy, notre chère

tomate, prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir ce beau gothique :

« Hey, salut Rogue.  
-Bonjour Lucy, bredouilla-il.  
La guilde était devenue silencieuse et Farina filmait la scène avec un Lacrima. Seulement, au grand désespoir de Saber Tooth, ils se saluaient comme deux simples amis.  
\- Hum …  
Lucy était très gênée.  
\- Tu … tu voulais me parler ? la questionna Rogue, voyant sa gêne.  
\- Oui, mais … on pourrait en parler ailleurs ?  
Rogue prit la même teinte que Lucy  
\- D'accord. bredouilla-il. »  
Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Les membres de la guilde restaient stupéfaits mais, petit à petit, ils

se mirent à esquisser des sourires. Farina éteignit son Lacrima et éclata de rire, suivie de tout le

reste de la guilde.

« Ce qu'ils peuvent être quiches ! » cria-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Saber Tooth était pliée de rire. La plupart des mages étaient allongés par terre et se tenaient le

ventre, tellement leur euphorie était énorme. Sting, dérangé, sortit de son bureau, furieux.

Farina passait son Lacrima en boucle. Quand il la vit, il se mit à faire comme les autres mages.

Si un groupe de randonneurs était passé par là, il aurait été effrayé.


	6. Chapter 5 RETROUVAILLE

Pdv Lucy

Me voilà en route vers Fairy Tail. Comme c'est ironique ! Je ne voulais pas y retourner, ils m'avaient trop fait souffrir. Surtout Natsu. Ah Natsu ! Auparavant, son prénom m'évoquait la joie, l'amitié et surtout l'amour. Désormais, je ne ressens que de la colère à son égard. De la pitié et un profond mépris également. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir en le revoyant, mais de toute manière je ne venais pas pour lui. En effet, je devais consulter Wendy au sujet de mon état. Depuis deux semaines, je ne me sentais pas bien et, comme cela inquiétait Rogue, il m'a conseillé d'aller la voir. Hmm, Rogue ... Cela faisait bien deux mois que nous vivions sur un petit nuage tout les deux. C'était comme un rêve éveillé ! Il était non seulement attentif, mais aussi doux, bon et tendre. Surtout, je me sentais privilégiée. Les piques et moqueries de Sting - bien qu'il soit l'un de mes meilleurs amis - ne m'atteignaient plus et les sous-entendus plus que douteux de Farina (qui sur le coup me faisaient rougir) eh bien, ils ne me dérangeaient pas ... Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient fondés ? Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur mon visage en me rappelant le jour de ma déclaration.

~ Flashback ~  
Pdv Omniscient

Lucy et Rogue étaient face à face, hors de la guilde. Rouges tous les deux, aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Lucy ouvrit la bouche mais un bruit retentit au même moment. Sur le coup de la surprise, mêlée à la peur, Lucy poussa un cri et se jeta sur le Mage, les faisant tomber. Ils roulèrent en dévalant une pente et arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Lucy était allongée au sol et Rogue était à quatre pattes sur elle. Il avait, de là où il était, une sublime vue sur le plongeant décolleté de la jeune femme. De ce fait, et à regrets, il détourna la tête.  
" Rogue ...  
A l'entente de son prénom, il frisonna. La voix suave de la jeune femme le fit retourner la tête et il plongea son regard ténébreux dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme.  
\- Rogue ... Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, je t'en supplie !  
Son regard suppliant le fit craquer, et il répondit sur-le-champ :  
\- D'accord  
Mais qu'avait elle de si important à lui dire ?  
\- Eh bien voilà, cela fait peu de temps que je suis à la guilde, mais je t'ai dès le début remarqué. Je suis tombée sous le charme, TON charme. Et je tenais à te dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je ... je t'aime Rogue. avoua-elle  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux mais resta muet. Voyant son manque de réaction, la constellationniste essaya de se dégager mais le jeune homme posa une main tendre sur sa joue et, s'approchant de son oreille, lui murmura :  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. "  
Il retira sa main et embrassa doucement la jeune femme. Rogue savoura la douceur sucrée des lèvres de son amante ...

~ Fin du Flashback ~  
Retour Pdv Lucy

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà arrivée à Magnolia. Je descendis du train et mit ma capuche. Ainsi anonyme, je me laissais guider par la foule. Je déboulai ainsi sur la rue qui longeait le fleuve. Je la connaissais bien : j'habitais là autrefois ! Les bâtiments, les rues, les passages qui menaient vers les toits et même les gens me rappelaient Fairy Tail. J'accélérai la marche, enfonçant ma capuche sur ma tête. Je me stoppai devant un énorme bâtiment.  
" Fairy Tail ... songeai-je. Ça faisait longtemps ...  
Étrangement, c'était silencieux. Je poussai le bas de la porte. Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur moi et un homme aux cheveux roses s'avança :  
\- T'es qui toi ? fit-il. T'as une odeur de danger, j'aime pas ça !  
Natsu. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur mon visage et, heureusement, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir. J'enlevai ma capuche et passai devant lui en l'ignorant. Je pouvais cependant deviner son visage décomposé. Je vis Mirajane, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Lucy ... dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
Toute la guilde me regardait choquée. Il est vrai que de là où j'étais, ils pouvaient tous voir la marque de Saber Tooth que j'exhibais fièrement. Il est également vrai qu'il n'étaient pas habitués à me voir avec un sweat, un mini-short et des escarpins entièrement noirs.  
\- MAKAROF ! hurlais-je  
Le Vieux apparut en haut de l'escalier, un chaleureux sourire s'affichait sur son visage.  
\- Lucy, tu m'as manqué ...  
Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu les trois derniers mots et lui demandai :  
\- Où est Wendy ? J'ai besoin de la voir, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
\- Je suis là. fit-elle en s'avançant.  
Et avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit elle ajouta :  
\- Viens dans l'infirmerie, on y sera plus à l'aise.  
Je la suivit et elle m'allongea. Les retrouvailles se firent dans la bonne humeur et puis elle me diagnostiqua. Le verdict tomba, et avant même que l'information me monte à la tête, Jubia et Gajeel ainsi que Carla et Happy déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie ...


End file.
